Most jurisdictions allow for the disposal of clean-up water from latex paints into a sewer system. This practice is ecologically sound and is far preferable to dumping the clean-up liquid onto the ground, which can cause soil contamination.
As will be seen below, the device disclosed and claimed herein provides a means for readily and quickly introducing clean-up liquid, including water and latex paint, into a sewer line. Tools, for example brushes and rollers, spray equipment, etc. can be cleaned directly in the bucket of the device and the waste water from the cleaning operation directly dumped into the sewer. This operation is quickly and readily accomplished without the danger of soil contamination. A search of the prior art has failed to locate any devices dedicated to or specifically suitable for introducing clean-up water from latex paints into a sewer system, so as to prevent soil contamination.
The following patents and patent publications disclose various types of apparatus for temporarily holding and discharging liquids, some associated with paints and/or cleaning liquids: U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,384, issued May 26, 1987, U.S. Pat. No. 5,961,006, issued Oct. 5, 1999, U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,280, issued Feb. 2, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,900, issued Oct. 15, 1985, U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,590, issued Jun. 17, 2003, U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,027, issued Apr. 25, 1995, U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,593, issued May 15, 1973, U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,035, issued Sep. 24, 1974, U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,722, issued Mar. 7, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,776, issued Jun. 25, 1996, and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2004/0206380, dated Oct. 21, 2004.
There is no teaching or suggestion in the located prior art of the structural components of the invention disclosed and claimed herein or the cooperative relationships therebetween.